Heretofore, some compounds that are useful as active ingredients in herbicides for controlling weeds have been widely developed and some compounds having an efficacy for controlling weeds have been found.
Some cyclohexanone compounds having herbicidal activity have been known (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,532, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,669, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,666, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,513, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,372, WO 2001/017972, WO 2003/059065, WO 2008/110308, WO 2010/046194 pamphlet).